It's Part Of The Plan
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Troy and Gabriella fell in love in high school, went to university, and then married at 22. But all good things must come to an end. Songfic. Oneshot.


**It's Part Of The Plan**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella fell in love in high school, went to university, and then married at 22. But all good things must come to an end. Songfic. Oneshot.**

_I looked at your face  
I saw that all the love had died  
I saw that we had forgotten to take the time  
_

I heard the door slam open then shut as you scramble in from the pouring rain outside. I notice that you don't even come in to the kitchen to greet me; you just go to your office. Things have changed, I've realized over the past few months. No more kisses, hardly any words are exchanged between the two of us. I sigh, turning back to the stove, to finish preparing dinner for the two of us.

_I, I saw that you couldn't care less about what you do  
You couldn't care less about the lies  
You couldn't find the time to cry_

I hear the phone ring, and I go to pick it up, but you beat me to it. I hear your hushed voice, not wanting me to hear. But I know what's going on. I can read you like a book, or in this case, hear you like one – ever since high school. And the thing is: I don't even know if you care at all.

_We forgot about love  
We forgot about faith  
We forgot about trust  
We forgot about us_

"Troy," I call hesitantly. I know your temper had been out of wack lately, and I don't want anything bad to happen. Whenever I mention the late night phone calls, or the rushed appointments that you have to leave for immediately, you completely freak out at me, and I never know what to do about it.

I hear a 'hmph' come from the office, and call, "Dinner's ready."

I hear you approach the kitchen, as I start putting the food on the table. As I place the breadsticks in front of you, my gaze falls on the window. I looked outside, frowning when I saw the rain dribbling from the glass, cold as ice.

_Now our love's floating out the window  
Our love's floating out the back door  
Our love's floating up in the sky,  
In heaven, where it began  
Back in God's hands_

I sit down across the table, and hope maybe tonight I'll hear something besides silence. My hopes are crushed, as always, when you get up, leaving you dishes once again for me to clean up.

"Troy, please," I beg you, just to talk for thirty seconds, it'd be the longest time you'd talked to me in what seems like forever.

"I'm tired, Gabriella." I almost start to cry as I see your cold gaze, and I know so much has changed since high school, when we were desperately in love.

I just nod, like I always do. You walk upstairs; away from me – in more ways than one.

_You said that you had said all that you had to say  
You said: baby, it's the end of the day_

I stand up after barely eating anything; I never have an appetite anymore. I know I've lost weight, and I may not look healthy anymore. Maybe that's why you fell out of love with me. But I don't care about food, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve it, or anything for that matter. I lost you.

_We gave a lot  
But it wasn't enough  
We got so tired  
That we just gave up  
_

After finishing the dishes alone, like so many other nights, I slowly ascend the stairs. I reach the master bedroom, and I'm not surprised to find you're not there. We haven't slept together in ages. And it's not the sex I miss, I just miss you. I get so cold at night now, I shiver constantly, and I never sleep.

_Now our love's floating out the window  
Our love's floating out the back door  
Our love's floating up in the sky,  
In heaven, where it began  
Back in God's hands, back in God's hands_

Just as I'm climbing into bed, trying to keep some type of warmth with me, I realize that this has to end. I have to swallow the lump in my throat; I can't let you know what I'm about to do. I know if I look into your blue eyes once more, I'll be forced to stay, even if there's nothing here for me._  
_

_We didn't respect it  
We went and neglected it  
We didn't deserve it  
But I never expected this_

I climb out of bed, already feeling the seemingly freezing air hit my skin. I pull my duffel bag from under the bed and put some clothes in it. I know I can't take everything, and I won't even try. Just the necessities, I can re-purchase everything else. I can feel the tears brimming at my eyes, wanting with all their might to fall. But I won't let them, not here where you can hear me.

_Our love floated out the window  
Our love floated out the back door  
Our love floated up in the sky,  
To heaven, it's part of a plan  
It's back in God's hands, back in God's hands_

I zip up the bag, and pick it up off my bed. I walk towards the door, and looking back, I see the 'T' necklace you gave me at the end of junior year. That's my favourite piece of jewelry. You've given me plenty of fancier things: pairs of earrings, bracelets, even another two necklaces. But that necklace remains my favourite. I re-trace my steps and grab the necklace from the dresser standing against the pale blue wall. I remember as clear as if it were yesterday when we painted this room. I smile sadly, look at the room one last time, and walk out.

I look down the hall towards the guest bedroom, where you've been sleeping. The light is off, so I guess you're already asleep. I tiptoe to the door, and look in. I have to resist the urge not to run and jump into bed with you. Even though I know exactly what you've done to me, I can't help but still love you. You were the first guy to ever notice me in a loving way. You were my first date, my first kiss, and my first lover. My first husband; and for all the love you've given me, I'll never forget you. Ever.

I look at your peaceful form, and shake with un-released sobs. Regretfully, I turn my back on you for the last time and make my way down the stairs. I reach the kitchen, I take a piece of paper and a pen, scribble a note and set the necklace upon the note, which rests on the granite countertop.

I walk out of the kitchen, and into the front room. The tears that have been threatening to release finally do as I look at the pictures of us on the mantel. After the Twinkle Town Musical audition, after the show, our first date, us at Lava Springs, graduation, our wedding…

But I know it has to end, and I choke my tears back; I'll save them for later. I open the door and step into the cool night. I shut the door tightly and walk away. Forever.

_Oh we didn't last, it's a thing of the past  
No we didn't understand just what we had  
_

Troy woke up the next morning expecting to find eggs and bacon awaiting him. Walking downstairs, he noticed the absence of his wife. Upon arriving at the kitchen, Troy reached for the paper and read. Tears rushed to his eyes and came pouring out as he crashed to the ground and his body racked with sobs.

_Oh I want it back, just what we had  
I want it back, just what we had._

**But it's too late.  
-Gabriella.**

**-----**

**AN: I was listening to this song (****In God's Hands**** - Nelly Furtado), and was just inspired! It just came to me out of no where, and that's never happened to me before. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. **


End file.
